Strong for you
by ChaoticLaw
Summary: Was scrolling through a bunch of /co/ threads when I found a little gem (heh) in a Steven Universe thingie. Some anon had a dream about Steven and Pearl getting their groove on, so I made this in tribute. I took thirty min. to make it, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. Not really though.


This was it. It was finally happening. After years of residing on this moderately comfy, yet ultimately primal planet, she was going home.

Pearl had always dreamed of going back to the homeworld, but never would have imagined such luxurious thoughts could ever come to fruition. It had only taken half a day, but due to repeated failures, had felt like a lifetime. But that didn't matter now, with time, patience, and plenty of help, she could finally see the stars just as she had done years before.

"Ooh, this is so exciting! Steven, you're gonna love it!" an air of excitement covered Pearls every word. She played a few notes on the piano key interface and put Steven on her lap. "Hang on tight!"

The engine roared as it increased their original speed, flying past a variety of flora and wildlife, coasting beside the sea. Pearl was just _so damned excited. _Had it not been for Steven, and to a lesser extent his father, she never would have gotten this done as soon as she would have.

They didn't really help in regards to the actual ship, she did that herself, but Steven's constant words of support were what had driven her to get it done. She _needed_ him to see what she's seen, see the cosmos in all it's everlasting glory. She wanted to share this pivotal moment with him, and only him.

The gems had already seen it all, and while they were important to her, Steven was special beyond measure. He deserved to see it all. With her.

As the thrusters sent them farther away from the earth's surface, Steven couldn't help but feel uneasy. It wasn't that he didn't trust Pearl, he just couldn't help but notice how unhinged she was acting, a side of her he'd never seen. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea, _he thought.

They ascended higher and higher towards the sky, the gentle humming of the ship overlapped by the pressure in the duo's ears. A piece of the shuttle flew past the hatch. Steven took notice, "What was that!?" A steady stream of red lights and beeping noises came from the main console. **WARNING **was in big, bright, red letters, filling the hatch with an unwanted glow.

The shuttle continued to deteriorate at an alarming rate, causing Steven to panic. "Pearl!?", exclaimed Steven, his heart blasting against his rib-cage. Pearl was undeterred, "We can make it! We're almost there!", she said. _We're too close to stop now! I'll bring us back, even if it kills me!_

_She's gonna kill us, _thoughtSteven. Had it not been for the ship's obvious breakdown, he might not of worried as much, but he could tell Pearl was of her rocker. He looked at her, noticing her determined, if not crazed eyes, and called her name. "Pearl!?", he shouted, doing his best to hide the panic from his voice. "I'm gonna show it to you..." she quietly whispered, more to herself than him.

Steven frantically looked around, hoping to find something that would end this chaos. His eyes fell upon the hatch release, his only option. He made a grab for it, pulling what may be their only means of survivival. The hatch come off with a pop, letting gushes of wind and cold air in. "Steven! What are you doing!?"

"We need to go, Pearl! We're not gonna make it!", Steven's voice could barely be heard above the heavy winds. Pearl's resolve had yet to waver, but it would soon. "But we're almost there!" desperation filling her words. Looking up, her hope was steadily fading away. She was so close, yet so far.

Before she could continuing pleading with him, Steven gently put his hands on the folds of her face, being sure to keep eye contact. "Pearl! I know you miss space, and I know you worked hard, but sometimes...you just gotta know when to bail..." His words stung like a sword in the back, and were an unwanted wake-up call. A call she refused to answer.

Steven saw that he had yet to get through to her, and was unsure of what he could possibly do to bring her back to him. The answer was there, but he just couldn't place it. Didn't she care if he was in danger? He didn't want either of them to die, yet she continued to push the limits. He gazed into her big blue eyes, desperately searching for the Pearl he loved and cherished. There was nothing he could do. Nothing, except...

_Oh boy,_ he thought.

He kept a firm hold on her cheeks, careful not to hurt her, and directed her face towards him. "Steven, wha-" She was cut of by a pillowy organic substance pressing against her- wait a damn minute, she knew what it was, it was his lips. He was kissing her.

Wait.

_**WHAT.**_

Had it not been for the fact she was tightly secured in her seat-belt, surrounded by nothing but metal and air, she was sure she would have fainted. Steven kept his lips tightly on hers, caressing her smooth skin with his left hand to ensure she was comfortable. He had these feelings of excitement, anxiousness, and moreover, fear. Fear that what he was doing would inevitably ruin the relationship they had.

But before he could continue to doubt himself, he could feel her press forward. It was clear what this meant. _She's kissing back. __**She's actually kissing back. **_Pearl__was barely conscious of what she was doing, the adrenaline the lift off gave her still pounding through her. All she knew was the soft and sweet taste of Steven, and how she only needed him to keep herself happy. _Which is why...I need to stop this ship!_

Despite her reluctance to do so, she broke away from Steven in order to prevent their inevitable demise. Steven was in an incomprehensible daze, and could scarcely keep his balance. Pearl clutched the recliner switch in her hands, and pulled. As the mechanism worked the ejection sequence, Pearl brought Steven into a bear hug and continued the former kiss. _Oh thank god, _thought Steven, _I was scared it was over._

As they launched in the air and the parachute activated, the duo continued to lock lips with one another. They were in a state of total bliss and ignorance. Steven slowly pulled away, so as to take a unwanted, but needed breath. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She was back.

He shifted himself in Pearl's lap, managing as best he could to get comfortable. Pearl wrapped her arms around him, giving him a loving embrace. "I'm so sorry...I almost got us killed..." the shame in her voice was evident, sorrow encompassing every word. "I'm used to it." was the nonchalant reply he gave her, completely adjusted to having his life at risk within every moment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you go to space. We'll get there someday, I promise." While Pearl would usually dismiss such promises as mere unreasonable notions, she felt that Steven was being sincere, as he always was. "You know, I think I'd rather be here on earth." She felt a small hand gently place itself on her left shoulder. "W-with me?" She paused for a second, then giggled. "Yeah...with you."


End file.
